TCBB Season 1
TCBB Season 1 is the first season of the beloved Twitter reality show TCBB. Host Twists Oracular Spectacular Every houseguest was assigned a Major Arcana tarot card to represent them. The Major Arcana cards also have effects of their own that change the game when drawn. At the start of each week, the Outgoing Head of Household draws a Major Arcana card and its effects take place. If the card drawn is the same as any of the houseguests' cards, tie breakers on that week will be decided by them. The houseguests cards are: * Becky: XV - The Devil * Connor: I - The Magician * Finn: XVII - The Star * Jinn: VII - The Chariot * Lee: X - Wheel of Fortune * Leo J.: XI - Justice * Leo M.: II - The High Priestess * Manuel: 0 - The Fool * Nada: V - The Hierophant * Ronnie: III - The Empress * Winnie: VI - The Lovers * Zana: XIV - Temperance * Zed: XIX - The Sun Week 1 There was no twist during Week 1, as there was no Outgoing Head of Household. Week 2 VII - The Chariot: A Hidden Power of Veto was placed in the house, awarded to the first houseguest to correctly guess the Minor Arcana card it was hiding in. Finn found the Hidden Power of Veto and used it on himself after being selected as the Post Veto Nominee in Week 2. Week 3 XVII - The Star: Week 3's Head of Household must nominate 3 houseguests and the Power of Veto Holder must use their Power of Veto. Week 4 V - The Hierophant: Battle of the Block - First and second place in the Head of Household competition both become HoH and nominate two different pairs of nominees. The pairs then compete in a competition, with the winners saving themselves from the block. Week 5 XVI - The Tower: Week 5 was be a double eviction, with the Head of Household nominating three houseguests and the others voting which of them to save from eviction. Later in the week it was revealed that with the double eviction there would be a double twist, and during the Power of Veto competition players competed for a Diamond Power of Veto that allowed the Veto Holder to select the replacement nominee. Week 6 XVII - The Moon: The winner of Week 6's Head of Household competition would not be revealed and the Head of Household would be kept anonymous for the entire week. The anonymous HoH was revealed to be Nada, winner of the Battleback competition, re-entering the game as the Head of Household. The HoH competition that was held among normal houseguests in Week 6 was actually Week 7's competition, which Winnie won. Week 7 0 - The Fool: Week 7 had no twist. Week 8 XIV - Temperance: Similar to Week 2's Hidden Power of Veto, a Hidden Anti-Veto was placed in the house, with the power to nullify a single use of any other Power of Veto item. The Memory Wall } | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | |} Weekly History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8